What Could Be 2
by Kelly HB
Summary: A second one-shot showing a couple of cameo scenes between Molly and CJ I would love to see in Series 2 of Our Girl.


"And what else do you miss?"

"Let me think. Next I would say your gorgeous dimples that I see when you laugh or show me that beautiful smile". Charles knelt forward in his chair, leaning his elbows on his legs while rubbing his left hand along his lightly stubbled jawline.

"Yeah not bad. Go on." Molly bit her lip looking with a sly smile at Charles' face on the laptop.

She loved to play teasingly with Charles. Talking this way to each other helped keep the pain of missing one another dreadfully at bay. The need that they both had to be together again was all consuming. Each posting where either Charles or Molly were parted from each other for up to six months at a time was getting harder and harder.

"Next, I think I miss nuzzling my head into the sensitive part behind your ear."

"Really, Major?"

"You have no idea how much."

"What else?"

Charles eyes narrowed with a wistful look, raising his right hand and stroked the top corner of his laptop screen virtually touching Molly's cheek. "What I miss and what I really can't wait to do when I see you is to kiss you, hold you and make love to you until time stops, my darling."

Molly loved it when Charles was so open and romantic with her. It made her feel so loved, so protected from any harm when his beautiful words surrounded her.

"Aww baby." Molly and Charles reached up to their laptops screens at the same place so that their hands touched even though they were thousands of miles apart. "I hope these five days fly by."

"They will. Don't worry." He exhaled a breath and after a few moments dropped his hand down slowly into his lap. He watched Molly wipe a tear away from her eye. It broke his heart seeing Molly so affected by him being away. He knew from experience that it was equally as difficult for him when she was away.

"It's been so hard this time, Charles. I'm surprised I haven't worn the pavements away outside our house with all the midnight runs I've been doing." Molly sniffed out a laugh.

"Are you still having trouble sleeping?"

She took a deep breath. She knew Charles worried about how she coped on her own especially with sleeping and eating as she should. "Kind of. As long as I'm getting a couple of hours, I'm normally alright for work the next day."

"Molls, I've told you that's no good. You need a good 8 hours or so and the oven works fine since the electrician fixed it. It doesn't make any of those dangerous sounds you said it did before". Charles found it endearing about Molly when she was concerned with things that wouldn't normally bother other people.

"Well, for your information, it still sounds like it's gonna explode sometimes. Imagine if it took me and the house with it, you know gas and electric and all that."

"You're a qualified army medic with some sound knowledge of chemicals and explosions, Molly."

"Yeah but it's different when it's at home and you're by yourself." She looked down at her hands on her lap, gently pushing the cuticles back on her fingers.

"Look Molly, why don't you stay at your Mum and Dads for a week or so until I'm back? You said you've got a few days holiday to take. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you."

"I dunno. They were having a barney the other day as Mum wants this new carpet for the living room but Dad says he ain't paying how much this shop was selling it for. He knows someone apparently whose got a used one for sale. Typical tight arse Dad. Not many holes in it apparently but Mum's putting her foot down over it saying no. Nan says it's like World War 3 over there. I don't fancy worrying about you in your war zone and then going to live in that one." Molly frowned and sniffed out a laugh.

"Typical Dave. Well, please Molly, sit tight for a few days. Eat takeaways for a few nights if you don't want to cook. Just sit tight until I'm back. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Anyway, all these runs that you've been doing, sounds like I'm going to have to make sure my fitness is up to scratch. Make sure I come back looking the sexy army Major that left you." Charles laughed, mocking himself.

"Oh is that right. Don't think you're gonna be the one _doing_ all the loving. I've been honing my new and improved techniques while you've been away, I'll have you know" Molly's mouth spread into a wide grin while raising one eyebrow.

"Very intriguing, Corporal James." Charles was relieved the conversation had returned to light hearted banter. Worrying about Molly was something that was usual when he was away but this time, she seemed more uneasy.

****OG ****

Molly got ready for bed and climbed into it after having a fish and chip tea. She really didn't fancy cooking today. There wasn't anything on television she fancied watching besides all she could think about was Charles and counting down these few days before she could see him again.

She checked her laptop for any emails before closing the lid and noticed an unopened one sent an hour earlier from Charles. It read:

Molly: I wanna lay in the grass with you

In some nearby park

And watch the stars twinkle overhead

And when a shooting star streaks across the sky

I won't make a wish

Because you're everything I've always wanted.

Much Love C XXX

Her heart leapt with happiness. She couldn't believe how lucky she was being with this gorgeous human being both inside and out and who made her feel she could be whatever she wanted to be as she always had his love and support. This made her feel so empowered.

She decided to look through a box of loose photos that she had collected. She had many photo albums, but she liked to look at a few before she went to sleep sometimes as this way, it could hopefully mean she may dream about him.

1st photo:

Molly sitting on their garden wall with a large floppy hat on about to plant some pots smiling at Charles behind the camera.

2nd photo:

Charles with his arms around Molly as she greeted him at Brize Norton wearing his cap upon her head. Both smiling and gazing into each other's eyes.

3rd photo:

Charles and Molly sitting on a garden chair talking while Charles tucks Molly's hair behind her ear with the sun shining behind them.

4th photo:

Molly squirting water over Charles as he, Molly and Sam are in the middle of water gun fight.

5th photo:

Charles and Molly dancing in a nightclub, using straws as headsets posing with their arms in different dancing positions.

6th photo:

Lying on a beach on their honeymoon in Thailand, Molly lying with her head on Charles' chest. Charles kissing her head as they gaze dreamily out to the beautiful hills that surround them.

**** OG ****

The next morning, Molly woke at a reasonably early hour. She arranged last night after talking to her CO over the phone to have today off as the first of a couple of days annual leave she was due. If she needed more especially when Charles was back next week, she could arrange it easily.

She showered, dried her hair and dressed in a pair of blue skinny jeans and a white flowery top. She had her breakfast of muesli and chopped up banana. Molly decided to have a morning shop around their local town and buy some flowers for the kitchen. She was just about to finish her coffee when the doorbell rang.

Molly assumed it would be the postman as he normally would push post through the door at this time. She had ordered a book though the internet and thought maybe it didn't fit through the letterbox.

"Hold on, won't be a minute." Molly called as she located the house keys to unlock the door.

What happened next floored her and happened in such slow motion, she swore time stood still.

As the door opened slowly, the first thing she saw was a khaki jacket, trousers and a very tanned face with a smart regimental beret on top of very well styled hair.

The second she looked into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes, she knew exactly who it was. Her man, her happiness, her soulmate, had come back to her – early!

"Missed Me?" Charles asked dropping his Bergen on the doorstep smiling a broad smile bursting with happiness, tears threatening to fall looking at this beautiful woman he was so proud to call his wife.

Molly was absolutely shocked, she could feel tears pricking at the back of her eyes and that her legs would give way at any moment. Her face burst into the most beaming of smiles and stepped forward to Charles and wrapped her arms around his neck, into his curls she knew was there. Charles wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and lifted her off her feet letting his tears fall freely.

They just stared deeply into each other's eyes while touching foreheads. Charles broke first and lowered his head, his lips finding Molly's. Hers were soft and pliant against his. Charles wasted no time in his tongue desperately rekindling familiarity within her mouth.

After a few moments, Molly broke away gently. She wanted to experience all of him as slowly as possible away from prying eyes. She pulled each side of his shirt collar and walked backwards into the house all the while looking deeply into his eyes and biting her lip seductively.

Charles followed Molly closely, faces just a few inches away from each other, watching as she held onto his clothing with a huge smirk on his face. He grabbed his bergen from the floor and kicked the door gently behind him.

 **A/N: Wow. That was so emotional to me and I was the one writing it! I just love this couple so much that I had to write a second one-shot to show one of the other scenes I would love to see in Series 2. I knew how I wanted the end to be but I was in a writing wobble as to how to embellish the rest of the story so I must thank Toffeecrisp and Pinerug for their assistance and advice.**

 **The short poem featured in this story, I can't take any credit for. It was from good old Google.**

 **A song I really love that I think goes perfectly with CJ/Molly and goes with this chapter, is one of my favourites: Ed Sheeran – All Of The Stars.**

 **Thank you so much for the lovely reviews for my other one-shot "What Could Be". It means so much and such a confidence booster.**


End file.
